Contact sets are typically utilized in electronic message applications for distributing electronic messages (i.e. “e-mail,” etc.) to a plurality of contacts. Examples of contact sets include distribution lists, mail aliases, etc. In use, such contact sets are typically generated by a user selecting a plurality of contacts that are to be grouped according to a particular parameter (e.g. geographic location, team of which each contact is a member, etc.). After such manual selection, the set of contacts are associated with a contact set name. To this end, when one desires to distribute an e-mail to the entire contact set, the user merely has to enter the contact set name into the e-mail application.
The aforementioned e-mail applications are typically limited in the manner in which such contact sets may be utilized. Just by way of example, one may desire to distribute an e-mail to contacts of a particular team that reside in a specific geographic location. Unfortunately, traditional e-mail applications are currently not capable of utilizing contact sets in a sufficiently flexible manner (e.g. to select an intersection of a first contact set and a second contact set, etc.)
There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other problems associated with the prior art.